


True Feelings & Confessions:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [5]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, BDSM, Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Flogging, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Horny, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Stakeout, Stripping, Surgery, Table Sex, Tears, Tragedy, Vacation, Wall Sex, Wedding Planning, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Sonny goes through something horrible, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my <i><b>"Man Up"</b></i> series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Sonny goes through something horrible, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* 
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my _**"Man Up"**_ series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Sonny goes through something horrible, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my _**"Man Up"**_ series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Detectives James "Sonny" Crockett, & Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs were staking out a suspicious warehouse, cause it was suspected that it was part of the drug trade, & everyone wants this solved, cause there are kids involved around the area. Rico sighed, & Sonny knew that intimacy was the issue, & it was stressful, Sonny vowed that he would make it up to him. He gave his lover a smile, & asked this, as a response.

 

Rico sighed once more, & said, "I miss us, I miss the time that we used to have, I want us to have the magic, & spark again", The Handsome Blond said waggling his eyebrows, "How about you & me in Tahiti, Running around our own private beach naked, & having fun, How does that sound ?", Rico moaned out, "Mmmm, Sounds perfect", & they focused their attention back on the stakeout. Rico thought to himself, "Maybe, We can get a head start on planning", as he started to relax.

 

"Everyone stay cool", Sonny said into the radio, "Keep eyes peeled on the east corner", Lieutenant Martin Castillo informed them, "Right, Boss", Detective Stan Switek said, **"We are on it"** , Detective Gina Calaberse added, _"Count on us"_ , Detective Trudy Joplin said, & they were waiting for some action to happen, before they die of boredom. Suddenly, they were greeted by their suspects doing a deal in front of them. They raced out of their vehicles, & ran towards the suspect. They would risk everything, so they can get an arrest.

 

"FREEZE, MIAMI VICE !", Sonny screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, & GET ON THE GROUND !", Rico shouted, & the end result was a shootout, & they went at for awhile. Then one of the suspects snuck behind Rico, exclaiming, "Die, Pig !", Before Rico can even get off a shot, The Suspect shot the handsome officer. Everyone scrambled to where he was, while the suspects were fleeing the scene. Sonny was devasted, as he was trying to keep his lover from bleeding to death. "Please, Rico, Stay with me, Stay with me, Don't you leave me, Baby", He kept this up, til help was coming.

 

The Girls got there first, & help Sonny control the bleeding, while Stan was directing the crime scene. Martin came up with the paramedics, & showed them Rico, & explain what happened to him, Before Sonny knew it, He & his lover were wisked away into an ambulance, & were heading for the hospital, so Rico can get treated for his wounds. Sonny was a wreck, during this whole ordeal, He just wants Rico to be all right. The Others were following in hot pursuit, except Castillo, who was taking care of the behind the scenes stuff.

 

Rico was rushed into surgery, & Sonny was directed into a private waiting room, feeling scared, & anxious. When the others showed, They shared a group hug, & sat down, as they waited patiently on the news of their love one's condition, & his chances of survival. "I can't lose him, Gina, I can't", Sonny said, as he lets his emotions out, & the latina detective comforted him, while the others sat back, & felt helpless, that they can't make things better for their love one & friend. They are family, & they are gonna be one, til the day that they die.

 

Rico did great, but he still is considered critical, After he was settled in, Sonny got to see him, & have some time with him. He said, as tears were streaming down his face, as he kissed his lover's pale cheek, "I love you so much, Come back to me", he said, as he begged emotionally, & he held his hand, & refuse to let it go, Sonny somehow managed to fall asleep right then, & there at his lover's bedside.


	2. One:

Everyone was very concerned about Sonny, They think he will run himself into the ground, if he doesn't take a break, & leave Rico's side for awhile, Stan said with a smile, & comforting hand on his shoulder, "How about a "Hungry Man's" breakfast, Just you & Me ?", Sonny shook his head, & said, "I should really be here in case Rico wakes up, He will need me", Stan said, as he urges the handsome blond to get up, "He will need you, But you can't run yourself ragged, You need to be on top of your game, Okay ?", Sonny thought about it, & said, "You are right, I think a little break won't hurt". They left, & Stan was glad that his plan was going according to plan.  
  
  
  
The Girls saw that Sonny was leaving with Stan, as they got into the van, Gina & Trudy smiled at each other, & low-fived each other, she called Castillo & put it on speaker, "Marty, Mission accomplished", & on the other line, he said this, **_"Good, Make sure that Rico is safe, & protected, Got to make sure that no one else can get to him"_**, Trudy said, "On it, Boss, This place will be locked up like Fort Knox", _**"Call me if anything breaks there"**_ , "Right", They hung up, & the girls went to see their slain friend. They are hoping that he would open his eyes soon, while they are there.  
  
  
  
Sonny did not realize how hungry he would be, & Stan was watching with amusement, "Not hungry, huh ?", Sonny looked up, & gave a shy smile, "Sorry", The Computer Wiz said with a wave of his hand, "It's okay, I am glad that you are eating something more plentiful, How about another around ?", He nodded, & Stan got an order for himself, & they enjoyed the silence for awhile, & after they finished their coffee, Stan saw that Sonny lets out a yawn, & said, "How we catch a nap at my place ?", "Sounds perfect", Stan pays the bill, & they headed for his place for awhile.  
  
  
  
The Girls were getting things settled in Rico's room, so they can make it a little bit cheerful, They sat down, & kept a good watch on Rico, in case of anything would happen. "God, We got to keep praying that Rico will come back to us, & everything will be back to normal", Trudy said, as she wipes a hand over her tired face. "Not just for us, But for Sonny, They are so good to together, & to each other", Gina said, as she swallows the emotion that is threatening to overtake her. They continued to keep watch, & hopes that things will turn their way for a change, If they do, They won't ask for anything else ever again.  
  
  
  
Sonny laid down on the comfortable guest bed that Stan offered, after he took a shower, He knew that he was so tired, & rest would do him some good, so he is not gonna fight everyone about it. "Hey, Stan, I want to thank you for this, everything really, Thanks Pal", "We are family, Bud, Always & forever", he said with a smile, & left Sonny to rest for awhile, Before they have to go back & do the next shift on watching Rico, & seeing if his condition has changed at all, since he was gone, He closed his eyes, & tried to get a good amount of sleep.  
  
  
  
The Girls jumped out of their sleep, They realized that they must had passed out, & there was an alarm blaring, They were pushed out of the way, & the staff were treating Rico, who was having trouble breathing with ventilator in his mouth. They were tears running down their cheeks, as Trudy calls Castillo, & fills them in, & Gina calls Stan & Sonny, telling them to hurry down, so they would have a chance to say "goodbye" to Rico, If that possiblity should ever come up, Stan promised that they would be there in no time flat.  
  
  
  
Martin, Stan, & Sonny got there in the same time, One look at the girls' faces, & they knew that it was bad, Gina said, "He had some breathing issues, & his wound is infected, It will be awhile, I am _so_ sorry, Sonny", she hugged him tightly, "We just got to keep positive", Castillo said, "Yeah, This is Tubbs, He won't leave us without one hell of a fight", Trudy said, "He will be okay, He will be", Sonny said, "He is a fighter, He **_will_** survive", "Detective Sonny Crockett ?", They all turned their heads, as Rico's Doctor, Dr. Carter made his way towards them with the news of Rico's new condition.


	3. Two:

Dr. Carter sighed, & said, "It was touch & go, But Ricardo made it through, I think if he goes through this again, His chances won't be so great. The next couple of days will be _**very**_ critical, We have to keep a sharp eye on him, so nothing will get by us." Sonny couldn't breathe, or say anything, The Others thanked him on his behalf,  & then they turned & found Sonny trembling, & emotional over the news, that he just received a minute ago.

 

"I am not gonna get my future with Rico", he kept chanting over, & over. He was at the point of hyperventilating, & if the others didn't do anything soon, Sonny would have to be admitted. They don't want that to happen, so they were trying to keep him calm, to prevent that from happening, They went & made sure that Sonny was comfortable, while they soothed him with reassurances.

 

"Everything will be okay, Sonny, You have to believe that, Stan said, as he placed a comforting hand on his knee. Trudy said, "Stan's right,,You have to stay positive", Gina said, "You got to fight for your relationship, & always make sure that it stays strong", Castillo was glad that Sonny has a great support system. He was gonna take care of the medical bills, that are gonna pile up, & he doesn't want Sonny, & Rico worrying about it. He found the director, & they went to her office, so they can talk in private.

 

Stan said after awhile, "I will go to the _**St. Vitus Dance**_ , & feed Elvis, & pack some stuff for you, Something tells me that you will stay here for awhile", Sonny gave him a grateful smile, & he laid back, & tried to relax, before he sees Rico. He hopes that his lover will wake up, & give him a simple smile. He falls to sleep in no time flat. Stan left, & the girls kept watch on their sleeping love one.

 

Mrs. Leavenworth said with a smile, "You are a great friend for doing this, We will make all of the arrangements, that are necessary", Castillo nodded, & said, "Thanks", they shook hands, & she said, "Please let me know, If I can do anything". Castillo nodded, & thanked her once again. He went to take care of some stuff, & let Sonny, & the others know about what he is gonna do for Rico. He feels like luck is gonna shine on tgem, & they deserve it.

 

Sonny was finally gonna get to see Rico, & he managed to keep himself calm, & composed. He went straight to his bedside, & said, "Babe, You are a fighter, Keep fighting for us, Okay ?", He kissed him on the top of his head, & said smiling, "I love you so much", & gave him small kisses on his sweet, & tempting lips. He sat down, & waited, no matter how long it takes for Rico to wake up.

 

Stan came on to the boat, & loaded Elvis's bowl with his chow, He called out exclaiming, "Elvis, Dinner !", & found the reptile in his resting spot, & looking so sad, Stan felt bad, & petted him. "It will be okay, Pal, Sonny will be back before you know it", He hurried back downstairs, & packed Sonny a bag, like he promised. He double checked everything, & hurried back to the hospital, So, Sonny knows that he has all of the support behind him.


	4. Three:

Rico still hasn't gained consciousness, & it had bothered Sonny, He missed him so much, his voice, smike, & the way that he touches him, & when he saw his lover unmoving in bed, The tears slowly were coming down his face. He found that it is hard to be the strong one.He doesn't know what else he could do for his lover. He was thinking this, as a result.

 

 **"I think Rico has giving up on me, & us, I don't blame him, I come with so much baggage, If I was him, I wouldn't want to deal with me, He is so much pain, I am such an idiot for not seeing it"**, He thought to himself, He looked at Rico's serene face, & vowed thinking to himself, **"If he gives me another chance, I _will_ spend the rest of my life making it up to him"** , he said, as he continued to watch Rico sleep, & a flashback came at him full force.

 

 

 

_< Flashback>_

_Tubbs was coming home from a stressed out case, that he couldn't shake, & escape from. He was tired, & very irritable, When he got in the door, he was about to call for Sonny, & he was so amazed at the beautiful & romantic table setting in front of him, That is when Sonny decided to make his appearance. He went to kiss him passionately._

_"I can't believe that you did this," he said in awe still, Sonny shrugged his shoulders, & said with a smile, "You needed it, We deserve the best, & Detective Tubbs, This is the best", He handed him a glass of wine, & said, "Cheers", The Handsome African clinked his glass against his, "Cheers", & they took a sip from their glasses, & they each said this, as they looked at each other gazingly._

_"I love you"_

_"Love you too"_

 

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

Sonny smiled briefly, as he remembered that precious memory, Then that memory overtook him, & so did the emotion. He knocked everything off of the bedside table, & he ran out of the room, like a bat out of hell, The Girls were coming back from getting coffee for everyone. Gina knew what was gonna happen next, "Sonny, No !", she exclaimed, & Trudy said, "What ?", "Come on, I will explain on the way", They dropped the coffee in the trash, & ran to find Castillo, & Stan. They quickly filled the two men in on the situation, & Castillo said this in response.

 

"Switek, You go & find him, Hit all of his favorite places, & if you need to talk to CI's, Do it, Also talk to Izzy, He would have the scoop on anything in the town, Stan said with a nod, "Yes, Sir". He left to get started on the task. Then the brooding man turned to the girls, & said, "I want you to stay here, Work the phones, Just be here, In case he comes back", They nodded, & left to their part.

 

Sonny had to leave, otherwise he would do something that he would regret, & he needs to be at the top of his game, cause he knew that Rico would need him to help him with his recovery. He got all of the emotions out of the way. He took his shirt off, & proceeded to do his workout, so the rest of the stress that he was carrying leaves his body, & he function like a human being. He wants to be there for Rico, & for the rest of his love ones, He also knew that he has to apologize to them.

 

Castillo informed all of the officers that are on patrol, that Sonny was out & in the open, He was not undercover, so proceed to aporoach with caution, if they see him, & also if he has to be arrested for something, to go easy on him, because of what happened to Rico. They all nodded, & understood, They proceeded to their assignments, that Castillo assigned to them. While, He went to get work done, He is praying that Sonny is okay.

 

Stan was looking for Sonny all over the city, He said thinking to himself, **"Come on, Sonny"** , as he kept up the driving. He found Sonny at the beach, which he shouldn't be so surprised. The Blond was shivering, as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. "Jesus, Sonny, You could get sick like this", Sonny mumbled, "Sorry, Swi", "It's okay, Let's get back to the hospital, Okay ?", He nodded, & put his shirt & jacket back on, & they went to be with the others, & hopefully Rico will wake up soon enough.

 

Unknowingly to the staff, Rico's hand started to twitch, & he fluttered his eyes, He felt like he was dreaming, & it was the best kind with Sonny, When he finally got his eyes opened, & he looked around. He did not see the love of his life, he panicked, & the alarm was going off, The Staff, & the doctor raced to the room, Gina & Trudy were not far behind them. They have a feeling, that they are gonna get some good news for a change, since this ordeal happened.


	5. Four:

Gina & Trudy were scared about what is happening in front of them, Dr. Carter said with the biggest smile that he could come up with, as he went to the girls at the door, "Your friend has really beaten the odds, But he still has a long recovery in front of him, He is awake now, Can you guys come & calm him, while we finish examining him ?", They nodded, & followed him in the room.  
  
  
  
"Rico, Hey Baby, It's so good to see those eyes of yours open, Welcome back, Sonny needed some air, But he will be here soon, Okay ?, I promise", Gina said soothing with a smile, "Yeah, Once he sees you awake, He won't leave your side, I promise you that", Trudy said with a smile of her own, They were calming him down, & a nurse said with a kind smile, "Okay, Detective, Let's get that pesky tube out of your mouth, Shall we ?", He nodded in agreement, "Okay, One, Two, Three, Cough", Rico did as he was told, & everything caught up to him, He was feeling sleepy again, "Okay, Tubbs, It's okay, Rest now", Gina said, as she moved some hair back from his sweaty forehead, "Yeah, We got to tell Marty that you are awake, & We got to let Sonny know too", He nodded, & mouthed, _"Thank you"_ , cause his throat hurts, & he went to sleep, The Girls happily went to do their tasks.  
  
  
  
Castillo was happy to hear that Rico is now awake, & he will be all right, He decided as a present to him, He will finish the details of the drug bust, by making sure that the D.A., who is assigned to the case, gets all of the information. He called in some favors, & happily returned some, He was just glad that everything will be okay again, & normal too. He called the D.A., & made sure that things are done right, & that there is no screwups.  
  
  
  
Stan & Sonny were making their way back to the hospital, & they were enjoying the peace & quiet along the way, The phone disturbed them for a minute, & Stan answered it, He said, "Really ?, That's great, No I will tell him, Thanks for the update", He said to Sonny with a smile, "Rico is awake, I mean full eyed, busy tailed awake", Sonny could not stop smiling or tears that were coming down his face, "Stan, Can we stop by my place ?, I want to make myself look presentable for him", Stan said with a smirk, "Sure, Pal", & they made their way to the **_St. Vitus Dance_** , instead of the hospital.  
  
  
  
Dr. Carter came in, & examine Tubbs, while he was sleeping, The Girls were worried that their friend & love one will have to be examined again, But Dr. Carter soothed their fears, & said, "I just want to make sure that he is still doing okay, & he is, He is doing perfect, When your other friends come in, I would like to talk to you all about Ricardo's treatment, Okay ?", The Girls nodded, & smiled, They said in unison, "Thanks, Doc", & he nodded with a smile, & went on his rounds. They can't wait to tell Sonny & Stan about the good news, that they just heard.  
  
  
  
Sonny showered, & dressed quickly, He asked Stan, "What do you think ?", Stan gave a critical eye, & said with a smile, "You look like a million dollars, Buddy", The Blond thanked him, & they were on the road again, after making sure that Elvis was fed, & everything was locked up. Sonny could not wait to see his lover, & kiss him all over his handsome face, & just hold him, Never let him go, & keep him safe. He just wants Rico to know, that he is the most important person in his life, besides Billy of course.  
  
  
  
Rico woke up, & his throat was hurting so the girls were feeding him some of his favorite ice cream that was okay by the nurses, & they were updating him on what happened, since he was in a coma, & near death. He felt bad for scaring everyone, especially Sonny, He decided that a romantic vacation was the way go, when he is better, He will arrange one, when Sonny & Stan entered the room, Rico whispered out happily, "Sonny", That one word made the blond feel special, he composed himself, & let the emotions slide easily down his throat. The Girls filled them on what Dr. Carter told them, & Marty came by & filled them on what is happening with the drug bust, & the trial, everyone was happy, "I couldn't think of anything more to add to this happiness, & great news !", Sonny exclaimed happily, "I can", & they turned to the door, & found Dr. Carter there, & he was leaning against the door jam with a smile on his face.


	6. Five:

"Now, As as I said, Rico is doing just fine now," He turned to Rico & said, "I want you to continue to take it easy, & avoid the stressful situation, til you get back to work, Got it ?", Sonny spoke for his lover, & said, "I will make sure of it", Castillo corrected the blond detective, & said, "We'll make sure of it, Doctor, Thank you", Then the good doctor turned to his patient, & said, "Please call me if you have anything that you want to discuss, Please don't hesitate", Rico slowly nodded & smiled his "thanks", He left them to have their little celebration, & privacy, while he went to do his rounds.  
  
  
  
Rico was feeling wiped out a bit, & he said to the others, "I am feeling a bit tired, Can you come back later ?", Stan smiled, & said, "Sure, Feel better, Buddy", The Girls nodded, & said in unison, "Love you, Rico", Castillo said with a brief smile, "Welcome back, Tubbs, Please follow the doctor's advice", & they left the room, Sonny was getting himself ready, & said, as he kissed Rico on the top of his head, "I am gonna catch Swi, He is my ride back to the boat", Tubbs put a hand on his, & asked, "Babe, Can you stay ?, I feel better if you stay with me", Sonny nodded, & ran to tell Stan that he was gonna stay with his lover.  
  
  
  
"I am so glad that things are gonna go back to normal around here", Gina said, as they were walking out to the parking lot, Trudy said nodding her head in agreement, "Me too, I mean Sonny & Tubbs were overdue for this moment, It's nice that they have a bit of luck on their side", Stan shrugged & said, "Let's see how long it lasts", Gina & Trudy exclaimed in unison, "Swi !", Castillo said in a calm tone, "We are gonna believe that nothing bad is gonna happen, Right now, We should focus on the case at hand, & our work", With that, they left the hospital & headed for their homes.  
  
  
  
Sonny carefully laid against Rico's side, & sighed in contentment, "You go to sleep too, Baby, I promise I will be here when you wake up", Tubbs mummured against his ear, Sonny nodded, & said, "Love you, Rico", Tubbs got a bit misty-eyed, & said with a smile, "I love you too, Sonny", & they held each other in comfort, & fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time, since the ordeal had began. Sonny felt like things are okay with the world again, & it always happens when he feels safe & secure in Rico's arms, every night, since they got together.  
  
  
  
Stan, Trudy, & Gina have come to see Rico every day, after work, making sure that he stays out of mischief, & also Castillo when he gets a chance, Sonny always makes sure that he is there, especially for dinner, cause his lover hates the hospital food, & has shown signs of losing weight. They just love the fact that they have privacy, & can act like a couple, without anyone watching, or breathing down their necks. Rico said with a sigh, "I can't wait to get the hell out of here", Sonny could not agree more with his lover.  
  
  
  
But the next day, That was not the case, Rico found out that he has to stay for therapies, & gain weight back before he can leave the hospital, He got so pissed off, barking at the staff, & yelling to get away from them, Sonny stood back, cause he did not want to get in the line of fire, when he saw his lover calm down finally, He comforted him, the way he always likes. "Babe, Talk to me", Rico told him about he was thinking, Sonny reassured him, "I love you no matter what, That is not gonna change", Rico sniffled, & calmed himself down. "Sonny ?", he asked shyly, "Hmmmm ?", Tubbs said with a smile, "Thanks for making me feel better, Can you get me some long stem red roses for the nurses ?, I would like to apologize with that", Sonny chuckled, & said, "You are gonna give them wet dreams with that, You are such a charmer, Of course I will", & they hugged & kissed, & enjoyed the rest of their time together, til Sonny gets get kicked out, & has to go home.  
  
  
  
The Nurses appreciated Rico's apology & the lovely roses, They told them that they understood, No one would like to be stuck in the hospital. He thanked them by having them bend down, & he kissed their cheeks, & they blushed, cause they never got a kiss on the cheek before from a handsome man, & they will make sure that he remains comfortable, even after his therapies, & they also managed to take care of Sonny, without the blond knowing. The rest of Rico's time in the hospital was a more of a easier time, cause he promised that he will work harder.


	7. Six:

Things have been going better, Tubbs had been working hard at his therapies, & working out hard, within reason, & the doctor & his staff were also impressed, & help out where they can, Rico also got to flirt with the pretty nurses, when he sees them. Sonny was quite the charmer, & also flirts too. One particular night, Sonny came to visit Tubbs with a yummy surprise for dinner, & dessert.

 

He saw that his lover's back was turned to him, & heard sniffling, & "Baby, Talk to me, Tell me what is going on in that handsome head ?", "I tripped myself up in therapy, Right on my ass, The Therapist must think I am weak", He composed himself, & turned to face his lover, Sonny said soothingly, "No, Love, She knew that you have to take it easy, & have so much to learn", Tubbs nodded, & knew that Sonny was right, "I won't give up, Sonny, I promise","That's my guy !", Sonny said happily, as the couple shared a kiss. He indicated to the bag, that he brought with him. "I brought something for you", He handed the bag to him, so Tubbs could open it.

 

"Oh, God, New York Style Pizza, & Strawberry Triple Berry Delight !", Tubbs,exclaimed with happiness. Sonny said with a sly smil, "As soon as you are feeling better, I am gonna cover you with it," he said wiggling his eyebrows around. Tubbs shivered at thought, & they had their night of fun. Tubbs started to feel even more better, & he enjoyed his time with Sonny, & he knew that he could always count on him. 

 

Gina, Trudy, & Stan went to see, Jimmy Barnes, who shot Tubbs, & had a smirk on his face,& made a crude remark to Trudy, & Gina, The Portly Detective punched him in the mouth, & exclaimed, "Focus !", & they got everything that they need After spending an hour with him, & they went to type their reports at HQ, & update Castillo. They have a feeling that Barnes will cooperate, since he found out that there is a price on his head, & demands protection from his partners, & they absolutely agreed, & set it up.

 

The Doctor & Staff allowed Sonny to take Tubbs out to the garden, as long as he is super careful, & gentle. The Blond found the perfect spot, & it was also so romantic too, Sonny got his lover against him, & they started to relax. Tubbs sighed in contentment, & said looking at Sonny, "I love you, Babe, Always & Forever", "Me too, Always & Forever", They enjoyed the rest of their time together, before they have the delicious dinner, & dessert.Tubbs hopes that this would never end, & he & Sonny will be happy forever.

 

The Drug Bust Trial started, & everyone was in full swing, Tubbs couldn't make it, cause he still was recovering. So, Arrangements had been made for him to be in court via television, & give his testimony right then, & there. The Leaders were convicted without parole, Barnes got a lighter sentence, & witness protection. He starts serving his sentence immediately, as part of the arrangement. The Vice Gang were impressed, & very happy with the results, as they went to work.

 

In no time at all, Tubbs was discharged from the hospital, & it was an emotional day all around. Dr. Carter & his staff all hugged him, & wished him well, & Sonny shook his hand profusely, & thanked him, & they were leaving to start their lives together. Tubbs couldn't help, but smile, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, & when they stopped at HQ, Sonny needs his files, they went & he & the others shouted, "SURPRISE !!!", Rico still had that feeling, when his friends, & love ones surprised him with a "Welcome Back" party.


	8. Seven:

Tubbs continued to make some great progress, & for his reward of hard work. He was granted limited time on the field, & everyone was glad to see him back, even it's for a limited time, He was doing a check, & he was hit in his healing wound, & he yelled out in pain, as a response to it, He hopes that someone will hear him, & catch their running suspect.

 

"Rico, Talk to me, What's wrong ?", Sonny said, as he came running up to him. Rico said through gritted teeth, "Son of a bitch had the drop on me, He hit me in the stomach", & he composed, & calmed himself, so he can take a breath. Sonny got out his radio, & filled the girls, & Stan in, A few minutes later, Stan announced over the air, "Got him, Sonny, Make our way to you", He & the girls, along with their suspect, made their way to Sonny & Rico.

 

"Hold him still, Swi", Sonny told him, & the tech genius did, as he was told. Sonny popped him in the mouth, & shook out his hand, **"Son of a bitch !"** , he thought to himself exclaiming. Stan said, "Very stupid messing with his partner, If _I_ was him, I would kill you",  & read him his rights, as he was being dragged away. The others made sure that Rico was okay, as they all left the scene, & headed back to the office.

 

Castillo went to the court house, & kept on til that day, He made sure that _**no**_ detail was left unsaid, or undone. The verdict was guilty,  & the suspects were sentenced to life without parole, cause of almost killing Tubbs. He was satisfied that justice was served by their justice system, & he will tell the others at dinner that night, at their favorite spot. He is glad that everyone survived that ordeal. He is glad that no one will ever get hurt again.

 

Sonny helped Tubbs into the car, after he got checked out by his doctor, He knew that a burger & fries would make him feel so much better, so they stopped by their favorite spot, & had lunch, before they head back to the office. The Couple ate slowly, & enjoyed each other, & the silence for awhile, & Tubbs said softly, & shyly, "Thanks, Sonny, Thanks for loving me", Sonny just smiled, & winked at him, as a response to that.

 

They had a wonderful meal later that night, Castillo told them what happened at the trial, Everyone just lets out sighs of relief, & they all celebrated for awhile. Rico could finally put everything behind him, & move on his life, & his future with Sonny. Afterwards, Tubbs, & Sonny went for a walk on the beach, where the moonlight set it just right, & made it romantic, & they ended up making love right then & there on the sand, & they shut out the whole world.

 

Sonny, & Tubbs decided to go on their romantic getaway, where they can get to relax, & not to worry about thing, When they got to their desired destination spot. They were amazed by the beauty of it all, Tubbs felt incredibly horny, & he dragged his blond lover into the bathroom, & into the shower, where they made love, & had down, & dirty sex til they were all spent. They didn't get up, til noon the very next day.


	9. Eight:

It was early dawn, Tubbs smiled, as he felt his shoulder was being peppered with kisses, & "Morning, My Love", he purred, as he turned to face his lover. "Mmmmm, Morning to you, Rico", as, he continued to do what he was doing, & he said seductively, " ** _Baby_** , You are looking so delectable", he bit the shoulder, & soothed it with small kisses, & they held each other, & focused on themselves for a change, instead of the city of Miami.

 

Trudy was doing some info researching for the cases, that were being assigned to them, while Sonny, & Rico were away on their vacation. She gasped, when she saw the name _**"Lorenzo Asante"**_ blinking on her screen, she knew she heard the name before. She checked the files,  & he had something to do with their last case,the drug bust. She called Castillo, Gina, & Stan in, hating to ruin their weekend, but it needs to be addressed, so Tubbs, & Sonny can be protected, &be in the loop at the same time.

 

Sonny & Tubbs were ready to start the day, Sonny kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, & said, "Mmmm, Why don't you take a nice jacuzzi bath, & I will bring you some tea ?", "That sounds perfect", Tubbs said with a bright smile, as they got up, & went on their ways. Sonny was whistling a tune, as he was making his way to the kitchen, & he never whistles a tune in his life. He likes the "new" him, & he will show more, Cause he knows now that he deserves happiness, & he will take it, whenever it's offer to him.

 

Rico got the tub all set up, & let out a relieved sigh, as he sets himself down in the wonderful water. "It does feel nice not to feel stressed, & be tense for a change", he thought to himself, as he laid back, & relaxed. He can't wait to see what Sonny has planned for them to do for the day, whatever it was, He knew it would be fun. Sonny entered the room with his lover's tea, & a smile on his face. He loves to see Tubbs to relax, & just enjoy himself, when it's the two of them.

 

Trudy said with concern on her face, "This makes me very nervous", as she hands out Asante's file, she continues, "He is such a bigwig in New Jersey, & he always gets what he wants", she sits down next to Gina, as usual. Stan said, "Don't worry, We will get him", he felt confident, & knew that everything will be all right. Gina said, "Stan is right, We will get him before he hurts & kills Sonny, & Tubbs", Castillo said, as a response to their concerns at this meeting.

 

"We stay alert, & keep our eyes peeled, He is ruthless, & stays ahead, We have to be better at it, He will make a move, Trust me, He _will_ , We _**will be**_ ready for it",  & he went over the details to the next cases, that needs their attention at a later date. They were done, & they had a nice dinner, & relaxed, & tried not to think about the day, & the hell that they are about to go through. They are also gonna wait til Sonny & Tubbs come back from vacation.

 

Tubbs accepted the tea, & said, "Thanks, Baby", He took some hearty sips, & set it to the side. "How do you feel, Darling ?", Rico made an unintelligible sound, The Blond chuckled, & said, "In English, Love, please", "I feel fine, I would feel better if you get in here with me though", The Handsome Black Detective said with a leering look. Sonny just stripped in front of him, "That's the best offer that I ever heard", Sonny said, as he lowers himself into the water, & the couple enjoys their time together, before their day of fun starts.


	10. Nine:

Sonny & Rico went to have breakfast down in their hotel dining room, & they walked in hand in hand, & the server/waiter sat them down immediately, & they talked quietly, & pleasantly about their experience so far on their romantic getaway. The food came, & ate in silence, so they would have energy for the day ahead.

 

Afterwards, Their waiter came back, & asked, "May I get you anything else, Gentlemen ?", Tubbs said shaking his head with a smile, "No, I am fine", Sonny nodded in agreement, & said, "I am fine too, Is it possible to arrange a tour of the island ?", "I will arrange it personally, My name is Manuel, Call on me, & I am at your service", "I am Rico, & that is Sonny", Rico said, as he indicated to his lover, as he made the intros. Manuel nodded, & went to make all of the necessary arrangements.

 

They finished their coffee, by the time Manuel came back from doing his arrangements for them. "It's all set, Señors ", & they thanked him, & paid the bill, & tipped him very well, He told them to watch out for a limo, so they went outside to the front of their hotel, & waited, like they were told to do. They were amazed at the size of the limo, as it came up to them. "Holy Shit !", Tubbs exclaimed in amazement, "My words exactly, Buddy", They spent a couple minutes checking it over, before the driver comes out with a smile, as he greets them. 

 

"I am Juan, I am gonna give you a private tour of the island, like you requested, Also if you want to go somewhere, I will take you too". Sonny said with a smile, "Great", Tubbs smiled bigger, & said, "Sounds perfect", & they all got into the limo, Juan started the tour, Sonny subtly let his hand drop to his bulge, & started to stroke, & caressed it, Rico threw his head back, & was enjoying it for a second. He hissed, exclaiming, "Stop it !", Sonny smiled, "Nope, I am gonna rock your world", Juan smiled, & put up the privacy screen, Sonny continued to do what he was doing, took him out, & sucked him off, Howling could be heard, as the limo was continuing driving on it's way to a desired destination

 

The tour was wonderful, & Juan was driving past a pier, Sonny looked like a kid in a candy store, "Juan, Can we stop here ?", Tubbs knew exactly what his lover wants to do. "Of course, Señor Crockett", as he pulled in, & went to get what the blond needed, & hand it off to him. He told him that he would be back to pick them up for dinner, & to have fun. The local fishermen made a bet with Sonny, & Tubbs said with a confident smile, "Come, Baby, Show them how it's done", Sonny smiled, & nodded, as he went over to them.

 

The Fishermen were amazed at Sonny's skill, & they invited him, & Tubbs to spend some time with them, & have fun, They fished for hours, But Sonny could do it forever. He was really relaxing, & it was so nice to see it, Before they knew it, It was time for dinner, & Juan was back to take them to the restaurant. Sonny said to him, as he & Rico gets out of the limo, "You earned a night off, The hotel is not too far away, We will be fine", Juan nodded, & they all said their "good nights", Sonny & Rico went to have a fun evening, as they went inside of the restaurant.

 

It was a nice night by that the time they were finished, & were walking hand in hand, Sonny smelled so good next to him, as they walked, & were checking out the sights. **"God, I don't think I could behave myself around him"** , he thought to himself, when his lover smiled at him, That is when Tubbs snapped He pushed him into an alley with a growl, & had Sonny against the wall, who was whimpering in response.

 

"God, _**Baby**_ , You smell so sexy, & good", Tubbs cooed seductively, as he sniffed his neck, & then started to attack it with kisses, & love bites. Sonny groaned, felt himself becoming boneless. Tubbs worked his pants down to his ankles, & caressed & stroked his huge cock, & started to rim his ass, as he did this. Sonny lets out a cute whimper, as he was being brought to the edge. "God, Rico, I gotta....", He was caught off by Rico saying seductively deadly into his ear, "Not without me, _**Stud**_ ", & gets his own pants down.

 

The Handsome African Man worked his cock like a maestro, while he is fucking him, trying to bring him back to the edge again, & he succeeded, Sonny exclaimed, "Oh, God !", as he was being filled with pleasure, & the a couple of minutes later, He yelled out, "SONNY !!!!", Rico followed with, "RICO !!!!!", as he came after him, they both slid down next to each other, & embraced each other, as they were enjoying their bliss. As soin as they were able to move, They fixed each other up, & slowly walked back to their hotel, holding the other's hand into their own.


	11. Ten:

The Gang was working on getting details on Asante, & they were getting frustrated by the end of the morning's end. Gina came in with a smile on her face, when they break for lunch. "Ohhhh, I like that smile", Trudy said, as her love one, & partner came to sit next to her, as Gina,handed out the copies of the file, that she brought with her.

 

"I discovered how Asante operates, & his travel routes, money, companies, & etc", Gina said proudly. Stan said with a bigger smile, "Great, I thought we will be stuck here forever", as he took a look at the file. Trudy said, "I got a friend in the D.A.'s office, who can put him on the eatch list", Castillo took a couple of minutes later, & said, "I want this to happen, The,sooner, the better". Trudy nodded, & said, "I will place the call right now". She left, & the others started to dig into their lunch.

 

Meanwhile, on the islands, Tubbs woke up, & smiled, as he watched his partner sleep. He was feeling very happy, & content, when he is around Sonny. He smiled bigger, when he felt Sonny shifted, & woke up. The Blond groaned, as a response, cause he is not a morning person. "Hey, Baby, Ready to start the day ?", Sonny glared at him, Tubbs just chuckled, & said, "Okay, I will get coffee, & breakfast going, You get into the shower, okay ?", They shared a sweet kiss, & Rico went into the kitchen, while Sonny heads into the bathroom.

 

After a long afternoon, The Girls were doing a fun evening, & as they were at their favorite eatery, & usual table, "I think that Sonny is gonna pop the question on their trip", Gina said confidently, as she took a sip of her cocktail. Trudy said with a nod, "Maybe, But I think he will take his time". They left it at that, & enjoyed their night out together, & have fun for a change, since it had been awhile, that they hung out, just the two of them.

 

It was a wonderful morning, & afternoon being together, & Sonny wouldn't change it for anything in the world. They finished exploring the other hslf islands, & it was so interesting to see the beauty up close, & not in books. **"I think at dinner, I am gonna propose to Rico, I have no doubts, that he is the man of my dreams"** , he thought to himself, as he watched his lover hsving fun playing, & feeding the dolphins, The Handsome Blond Detective couldn't resist, he took a picture of Tubbs laughing, & smiling.

 

After the fun that they had, they went to the hotel, so they can have a shower together, & they ended up making love. They got ready to have their romantic dinner, & evening. They got outside, & ate around the most romantic setting possible., Sonny cleared his throat, after they had their dessert, & Rico gave him his full attention, as he smiled at him, in response. He asked, "What's up, Sonny ?, Are you okay ?", as he looked at him with love in his eyes.

 

Sonny said reassuring him, "I am just fine, Rico", & gave him a bright smile, as he held his hand into his own. He cleared his throat once again, & said with emotion, "I love you, Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs, I had ever since the first time we met, You make me feel alive," Tubbs let the tears fall down, as he listened to Sonny make his declaration, Sonny & he composed themselves, & then he continued on saying, "I love you now & forever, Make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me, Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs ?". Tubbs nodded with a smile, & exclaimed, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you, James "Sonny" Crockett, I love you too", They shared a passionate kiss, & continued on with their funfilled evening.


	12. Eleven:

The Next Morning, Tubbs woke up, & decided to plant some kisses on one of Sonny's bare shoulder, that was sticking out. The Blond moaned out pleasurably, & smiled at his lover, he never smiled this hard before, & he knew that with his love of his life, he will be doing it a whole lot more, & he is actually looking forward to it, in his years to come, & his future with Rico.

 

"Morning, Baby", Tubbs said, as he kissed his shoulder one more time, Sonny turned to face him with a smile, & said, "Morning, Love", they looked at each other full of love, "I have a confession, I have fallen for cute blond", That made Sonny so happy to hear it, & said in response, "Well, I am thrilled to hear that, I have a confession too, This Blond has fallen for a Dark, Sexy, Former New Yorker", Tubbs had to chuckle at that, & said, "I guess the secret is out", Sonny nodded, & said, "I guess it is", & they shared a sweet kiss, Tubbs said, "How about a shower together ?", "Best idea, Ever", Tubbs said smiling, "Catch me if you can", He darted out of bed, with Sonny on his heels, chasing him into the bathroom.

 

Asante managed to get through into Miami without being detected, He was one pissed off guy, His business was almost ruined, & lost 1/2 of his top customers, & he is working on getting them back, & adding more to his clientele. He told his top guy, "Once we get set up, & established here, I want the heads of Detectives Sonny Crockett, & Ricardo Tubbs on a platter, or don't bother coming back", The Goon replied, "Yes, Sir", & he went to do his job, & make arrangements, that are needed to be done.

 

Sonny managed to sneak in a call from their villa's study, & he talked to Gina, _"So, Are you an engaged man yet, Sonny ?", she asked, getting straight to the point._ "He said, "yes", Gina, Tubbs said, "yes", Please don't tell the others yet", _"You can count on me, I will make it look like a **"Welcome Home"** bash"_ , "Thanks, Gina, You are the best", _"Talk to you soon, Sonny"_ , & they hung up, Sonny went to join his lover on the deck of their villa.

 

Sonny couldn't help but look at the beauty that was his lover, He loves to see the wind blowing in his hair, & his mouth opened in awe, as he was studying something new, & his full lips parted, & the blond couldn't help it, but he thought of kissing them, biting them til they were swollen. Tubbs caught him staring at him, & asked with a smile, "What ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Nothing, Can't help to think of the beauty I have in front of me", Tubbs ducked his head, & blushed. Sonny tilted his chin up, so Rico would look at him. "Don't ever hide from me, Tubbs, You are _**very**_ beautiful,  & you make me very happy", Rico managed to swallow the emotion, that was threatening to come up, "You make me _**very**_ happy too, Sonny", They shared a passionate kiss, as the sun went down.

 

They were so filled with passion, as they made their way back into their rented house, & they were fucking everywhere, even against the wall, as they were stripping out of their clothes. They made into the kitchen, & fucked against the counter, & table, then on it. They were spent, after they were fucking on the couch, They held each other, as they were enjoying their bliss, Tubbs sighed contently, & said, "I will always remember this vacation", & Sonny smiled, & said, "Me too, Baby, me too", They fell asleep right then, & there holding each other.

 

Stan, & Trudy were trying to get Gina spill the secret, that Sonny told her, but she wouldn't budge, & said, "All I have to say, We have to be ready for them, when they come home", Stan said, "You are no fun", as they were driving to meet a witness for one of their cases, Trudy nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, You are no fun", Gina knew that they were laying a guilt trip, & said, "Nice try, You got to wait for them to tell you", Stan & Trudy knew when to quit, so they just nodded, & the rest of the ride was made in silence, & hopes that Sonny & Tubbs are continuing to enjoy their romantic getaway.


	13. Twelve: Last Part & Epilogue:

Sonny & Rico couldn't believe that their vacation is almost over, but they are gonna make the best of it, & they checked out the rest of the islands, & then they made a point to have some quality time for themselves, before they have to go back to Miami, & to work. Sonny caressed his partner's covered bulge, & said, "I think it's been awhile, since you had an endurance session, _**Baby**_ , huh ?", The Blond cooed seductively, & began to stroke him lightly, Tubbbs could only nod, & Sonny said with a wicked smile, & said, "Of course it has, Don't worry, Babe, I will take good care of you", & they finished their evening, & headed back to their villa.

 

When they got home, Sonny said in an no nonsense tone, "Strip, Boy, I want you to your bare ass", Tubbs did it without any hesitation, & he went into the middle of the room, where there was two support poles, Sonny tied him to it, ankles, & toes. Then he blindfolded Rico with his consent, & then he went to get his sex toys out, & slapped his flogger against his hand, Tubbs knew what that meant, some fun is gonna happen. Sonny lets the first one strike, & Tubbs grunted, as a response. "Come on, **_Stud_** , I knew you can take that, & many more I dish out to you", Sonny said seductively, as he smiled wickedly.

 

"I can take whatever you dish out, I am not afraid of anything", Tubbs said with his pride showing, & his erection is growing in interest, Sonny sighed, & said thinking to himself, "I gotta show him that he doesn't have to be stubborn everytime & be in control", "Well, Get ready, Your wish is my command", he flogged his ass til it's red, & used the whip, til it was heated, Rico knew that there was a challenge, & he won't back down from it. He howled, as the flogger licked his dick, & testicles, leaving panting, sweaty, & flushed in response.

 

Sonny was kissing his back all the way down, & when he got to his heaated ass, he kissed it, & nipped it. Then he soothed with his tongue, Rico groaned out in relief, & then his lover rimmed him thoroughly, & he came, Sonny just came by watching him, but then he got back into his dominant role, & he slowly went to the front, so he was in front of Rico. He said, "Mmmm, My own chocolate bar, how delicious are you", & he tasted from his neck down, tortured his nipples, then putting on some nipple clamps, & worked his cock like a pro, Tubbs just screamed out, cause the stimulation was too great, but got himself back in control.

 

Then he said, as he went back to where he started from, ripping the clamps off, "You got such a cute ass", Tubbs blushed, & went red. "Someone told you have a cute ass ?, It doesn't matter now, cause it belongs to me, So, you are not afraid of anything ?", & began to smack his ass, "No", Tubbs grunted, as he took the spanking that Sonny was giving him, "So, you don't mind someone in control ?", "No, yes, no, I don't know", Tubbs said gasping out, as the pressure was getting too great. "If you want me to stop, I will, Just say it", as Sonny said, as he resumed the spanking.

 

"No, No, Please don't stop", Tubbs begged, as he was enjoying himself, as tears were coming down his face, & soaking through the blindfold. Sonny took the blindfold off, & soothed him, as Tubbs sobbed out his relief, "Shhhh, Baby, I got you, I got you, I am gonna take such good care of you", He released him from his binds, & took him to bed, then put everything away, & then did aftercare on him, & joined him, They had cuddled through the night, Tubbs said sleepily, "Thanks, Sonny, I needed that, I love you", "I love you too, Baby", Sonny said with a smile, as he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

As soon as dawn hits the room, Sonny called for room service, & made sure that Rico's favorites were all there for breakfast, & he tipped the server well, & rolled in the cart, & proceeded to kiss his lover awake, "Babe, Breakfast is here", Tubbs said with a sleepy smile, "You are too good to me", & he woke himself completely, as Sonny served them their breakfast in bed, They were acting like they were newlyweds, & then they got up, & finished up their plans for the remainder of their romantic vacation.

 

They got to do some more fun stuff, & they were actually relaxing, Tubbs hasn't felt this good in a long while, & then they had a private romantic dinner, & Tubbs said with a wicked smile, "Catch me if you can", as he stripped off his clothes, & dove into the warm water. Sonny followed with a smile of his own, & they had fun skinnydipping in the water, & playing around, then they relaxed on the deserted beach in front of their villa, & soon had sex on the beach, & lied there til they were able to move.

 

They had some light bites between them, but that would fade quickly, & they huried up to their villa, so they can get a good night's rest, They showered, & changed into some sleep shorts, They went to bed, holding each other, "Sonny, Promise me that we would come back here for our 5 year anniversary ?", Sonny dropped a kiss on the top of his head, & said vowing, "We will definitely come back here, I promise", They were continuing to hold each other, as they drifted off to sleep, They felt better, & were ready to go back home, to love ones, work, & to their lives, so they can get back to routine again.

 

They got back home, & a limo was ready to pick them up, courtesy of Trudy, Gina, Stan, & Castillo. They were brought to _**St. Vitus Dance**_ , & then to the station, where everyone, including the others yelled out, "SURPRISE !!!!", & the party got into the full swing, As they were getting cake, Trudy noticed the shiny ring on Tubbs's finger, "Ricardo Tubbs, What the hell is that ?", she asked with a smile, "Ohhh, Nothing, I just got engaged", he said happily, Gina smirked behind her drink, "You knew about this ?", Stan asked in disbelief with a smile, Castillo said with a smile, "Congratulations, Guys, All of the best", Trudy, & Stan offered their best wishes, & Gina did too once again, once the party had died down, & Castillo went home, Sonny, & the others started to plan the wedding.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
